We Dont Have A Child!
by Spectrume
Summary: Padahal ada peraturan tidak boleh bertemunnya murid akademi laki-laki dengan murid akademi perempuan, tapi Subaru dan Yume malah punya anak! /"WE DONT HAVE A BABY!" teriak Subaru dan Yume yang menyanggah/ jadi ni berita beneran gak sih? /Aikatsu Stars Fanfic!/
1. Chapter 1

Di akademi khusus Idol tersebut, padahal sudah tertampang dengan jelas. Peraturan bahwa ' _di akademi Idol ini, murid di akademi laki-laki tidak boleh memasuki dan menemui murid di akademi perempuan dan berlaku juga untuk sebaliknya_ '.

awalnya mereka terpaksa bertemu karena teman dari keduanya ingin bertemu satu sama lain. Jika sekedar mengobrol saja dilarang. Kira-kira hukuman apa yang pas untuk mereka ya?

Drap drap drap!

"SU-BA-RU-KUNNN!" Salah satunya adalah seorang perempuan ini, perempuan yang melupakan peraturan itu.

* * *

 **We Dont Have A Baby!**

 **Desclaimer: Bandai**

 **Pairing: Nijino Yume x Subaru Yuki [kemungkinan akan muncul yang lain]**

 **Warning: Kekurangan yang mungkin daku sendiri gak sadar seperti OOC dan beragam hal lain**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

"KEMBALIKAN PITAKU! DASAR BODOH!" Teriak sang perempuan lagi. Ekspresi kesalnya hanya tertuju pada laki-laki didepannya itu.

"Yume! Nanti ketahuan! Diam dong! " Teriak kecil temannya yang bernama Koharu Nanakura.

"Hei, pitanya buatku ya!" Teriak seorang lelaki yang Ternyata sudah cukup jauh. Membuat sang perempuan langsung berlari lagi meninggalkan temannya yang belum selesai berbicara.

"He- hei! Yume!" Teriak panik Koharu lagi setelah melihat temannya mulai memanjat tembok pembatas kedua akademi itu. Yang baru saja diloncati dengan mulus oleh seorang Subaru Yuki.

greb!

"Yume! Sudah, ayo kita kembali!" Ucapnya sembari menyeret temannya yang -nyaris- menjadi buas tersebut.

"Ahhh... Kau sendiri, dari tadi malah deketin gebetan doang!" Kata-kata seorang leader M4 ini sukses membuat pipi sang member terimut di M4 itu memerah dengan sangat. Berkebalikan dengan sang perempuan berambut ungu tersebut yang hanya melihat dengan tatapan binggung.

"A-ah! Sudah ya! Aku mau ngurus kelasku dulu! Subaru-kun, kalau kau ingin cepat kembali bilang dong!" Ucap Asahi yang terlihat langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"AHH!" Teriak Yume sekali lagi, "kembalikan pitaku Asahi-san..." ucapnya dengan kesal dan memelas pada Asahi.

 _Jedug!_

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di dahi sang leader. Setelah itu, dia mengembalikan sebelah pita rambut milik Yume.

"Yume, ini." Ucap Asahi dengan senyumnya yang manis dan polos itu, "kupakaikan ya." Lanjut Asahi sambil memegang rambut Yume dengan lembut. Semburat merah di pipinya keluar sedikit karena kaget dan geli oleh sentuhan lembut itu.

Mata mereka sempat bertemu dalam beberapa detik sebelum Asahi selesai mengikatkan pita Yume pada rambut Yume sendiri.

Tapi, di sisi lain ada beberapa orang yang terlihat iri pada mereka.

"Nah, sudah selesai, Yume." Kata Asahi lalu mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut sebelum datang pada Koharu untuk memberikan sesuatu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pipi salah satu keluarga Nanakura itu memerah.

Disaat kembali, Yume memikirkan kejadian barusan. Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau Yume memikirkan sentuhan lembut dari Asahi, tapi kalian salah.

Dia berpikir, "apa ya? Yang dipikirkan Subaru-kun saat Asahi-san menyentuhku?"

* * *

Disaat yang sama, Subaru berpikir sendiri saat ingin kembali ke kelas.

"Apa ya? Yang dipikirkan oleh si Yume itu? Kan dia tahu kalau aku... Ah... Tidak tidak..."

Itulah yang digumamkan oleh seorang seorang Subaru Yuki. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, yang lain terlihat biasa dan seperti tidak melihat mereka. Subarupun biasa saja karena dia memang tidak sadar saat mengucapkannya

* * *

"Haaaah, nyamannya~" kata Yume sembari merebahkan dirinya di kasur

"Yup, hari ini menyenangkan." balas Koharu dengan nada yang -ditebak oleh Yume- sangat ceria

"Enak ya, gebetanmu itu sepertinya udah 'deket' deh. Kalo udah jadian, nanti jajani aku ya." ucap yume dengan nada iri

"Ap- apa sih! Aku cuma temenan sama Asahi-kun. Lagi pula, urus sana pacarmu yang bandel itu, yang PDKT-nya ngisengin kayak anak SD. Si Yuki-san." balas Koharu yang sangat skakmat

"Terserah..." ucap Yume dengan nada malas (tapi kita tidak tau, mukanya Yume seperti apa sekarang)

*Rrrrrrr!

"Ponselmu bunyi tuh, paling dari gebetanmu," ucap Yume, yang tidak dipedulikan -atau tidak terdengar- karena Koharu yang langsung mengambil ponselnya dari tasnya.

"A- AAAHHHH!" teriak Koharu saat mengecek tasnya, Yume yang baru merebahkan diri di kasurpun terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan temannya.

"A- Ada apa!?" tanya Yume ikut panik.

"Yu-Yume... Tolong aku..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Ak- aku takut..." ucap Yume dengan badan yang gemetar akibat cuaca dingin dan ketakutan.

Yume sedikit menyesali permintaan temannya itu. Dia tersesat di tengah taman _Four Star Academy_ yang besar

"...kenapa aku harus menuruti kata-kata Koharu... "

Yume sekarang sedang mengingatnya lagi, kenapa ia menurutinya.

* * *

"AHHH!"

"A- apa Koharu!? " ucap Yume yang ikut panik dengan teriakan Koharu

"...i- ini bukan ponselku..." ucap Koharu gugup melihat ponsel yang ternyata bukan miliknya itu (ditambah ponselnya masih berdering.)

"Jangan bilang... Itu ponsel Asahi-san!?"

"I-iya... Ini ponsel Asahi-kun," ucap Koharu masih gugup. "Yume... Tolong! Antarkan ponselnya!" ucap Koharu langsung dengan menaruh ponsel Asahi di tangan Yume (ponselnya sudah berhenti berdering, jadinya _missed calls._ )

"Heeeee!? Kenapa harus aku!? Inikan lu- "

"Plis! Aku habis dikode-kodein ngajak pacaran! Nanti yang ada canggung terus ponselnya gak jadi dianterin! Kalo kerjaannya berantakan gara-gara ini gimana!?" ucap Koharu memotong ucapan Yume, panjang lebar dan jelas. Entah kenapa Yume ikut salting mendengarnya. "Ya ya? Yume?" ucap Koharu dengan sangat berharap.

"...i- iya... Baiklah, jangan seperti itu ya?"

* * *

"...yasudahlah... Anggap saja aku orang baik yang menolong temanku! Itu gunanya teman!" kata Yume menghibur diri.

 _Duk_!

Tapi sepertinya tak selancar itu.

"A- siapa sih!? Kalo malem-malem tuh gak boleh keluar asrama!" ujar Yume tampa menyadari bahwa dirinya juga sama.

 _Jtak!_

tabrakan dan sentilan sebelum Yume tahu siapa yang ada didepannya.

"Bodoh, sok-sok marahin tapi sendirinya nglakuin."

Yume langsung menyadari siapa orang didepannya walaupun hanya suaranya, lebih tepatnya suara yang menyebalkannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Subaru-kun!?" ucap Yume tanpa ba-bi-bu

"Ngajak kencan kamu, ya enggak lah... Mana ponsel Asahi? Ada di kamu kan?"

"Lho? Kenapa malah Subaru-kun? Bukannya harusnya yang ngambil Asahi-san" ucap Yume penasaran.

* * *

Subaru POV

Aku sedang berlatih di ruang latihan, Asahi hanya duduk diujung ruangan. Terlihat tidak fokus latihan, jadi aku menyapanya.

"Asahi-kun!" ucapku menyapanya. "Aku mau tanya, kalo gak salah jadwal pemotretan ada di kamu kan?" ucapku ingat apa yang harus kubicarakan karena sebetulnya aku hanya berniat menyapa, cuman mungkin aneh jika hanya menyapa.

"Oh ya, ada di ponselku" ucapnya mencari di kantung bajunya, dan berlanjut dengan mengacak-acak tas latihannya.

"Asahi? Kenapa?" kata Nozomu heran melihat Asahi mengacak tasnya dengan wajah panik.

"Ponselmu ada kan? Jangan-jangan ketingalan lagi, hahaha, pasti enggak kan?" kata Kanata ikut nimbrung, Asahi langsung mendekatiku dan memegang pundakku.

"Su- subaru-kun... Ponselku... Ponselku..." ucap Asahi gugup sebelum membisikan sesuatu ketelingaku, "ponselku ada di Koharu... Apa yang harus kulakukan..." ucap Asahi dengan muka memelas yang kuyakini akan membuat fansnya menggila ingin menghiburnya.

Aku langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku setelah melihat teman-teman melihat dengan pandangan binggung dan jijik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bagus dong bisa punya kesempatan ketemu lagi"

"Gak! Gak mungkin! Aku habis ngodein dia! Yang ada aku malu terus gak ngambil ponselku! Terus kita gak tau jadwal pemotretannya! Terus nanti kerjaannya berantakan!" ucap Asahi dengan panik. Dan membuat kedua temanku beraksi.

Nozomu langsung menepuk pundak kananku, "Subaru, lebih baik kamu yang pergi. "

Kanata juga langsung menepuk pundak kiriku, "iya Subaru-kun, kamu kan leader!"

Aku langsung menanyakan apa maksud mereka, "kalian... Pasti..."

Mereka berdua langsung berbisik dikedua telingaku, "ya... Kita pastinya gak akan ngebiarin ada yang punya pacar dong~~"

Asahi-kun, semoga kamu selamat.

Subaru POV end

* * *

"Ya... Kira-kira gitu deh. " ucap Subaru mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Semoga Asahi-san selamat ya..." ucap Yume yang sweet drops.

"Ya... Pokoknya mana ponselnya? kasihan Asahi, "

"Oh ya, ini..." ucap Yume segera memberi ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

"...huaaaaa"

' _eh?_ _itu suara anak kecil menangis kan_?'

"Ja-jangan nangis dong... Sini sini... "

' _Mu- mustahil, itu... Suara kepala sekolah kan!?_ '

Seakan mereka melakukan telepati, mereka berdua langsung menengok, dan mengangguk, sebelum mereka berlari ketempat kepala sekolah.

* * *

"Berhenti! Kepala sekolah! Itu perbuatan yamg salah!" ucap mereka bersamaan, kepala sekolah hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan kaget.

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Ini salah paham!"

Sang bayi -atau mungkin lebih tepat sebagai anak balita- itu langsung mendatangi Yume, membuat berbagai macam pikiran dalam kepala mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

"Makanya dengerin penjelasannya dulu! Jangan langsung bikin spekulasi sendiri! Paham!?" ucap kepala sekolah yang sangat kesal -ditambah malu- dihadapan kedua murid yang sangat menonjol di akademi ini.

"Ma- maaf... Saya reflek pak..."

Sekarang keadaannya Yume memangku anak kecil berambut pirang sepundak itu, anak kecil yang kelihatan sangat senang dengan Yume, dan kelihatannya sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang sedang menyeduh teh di seberang meja.

"Ja-jadi... Bapak lagi ngurusin keponakan bapak?" ucap Yume yang canggung, malu dengan apa yang ia dan Subaru lakukan.

"Iya! Makannya jangan salah paham!" kata kepala sekolah memarahi mereka.

"Tapi... Karena kalian disini..." ucap kepala sekolah dengan lnada yang membuat Subaru semakin merinding -Subaru sangat takut dan gugup dari tadi, makanya dia hanya diam-

"Jaga keponakanku ya! Tenang, kalian hanya perlu menjaga dua bulan. Semua akan kuurus!"

Subaru percaya, dia akan selalu takut dengan semua ancaman kepala sekolah.

 **TBC (To Be Continued)**

 **Notes From Me:**

Hai! Daku kembali dengan ff gaje! Gimana? Lucu gak? Apa garing? Kayaknya iya ya? Emang gak jago kok, makanya nanti review ya!

Subaru: kenapa!? Aku gak mau ngurus anak kecil! Repot!

Spectrume: emang kenapa? Liat aja Yume

*Yume sekarang sedang membacakan buku cerita pada sang anak kecil yang bahkan mereka belum tahu namanya

Subaru: ...

Spectrume: udah sana temenin, kan lumayan, **Siapa tau bisa keluar dari 'Rivalzoned'**

Subaru: aku pergi dulu, mau nemenin yume.

Spectrume: phuh, dasar _tsundere_.

Yume: oh ya! Asahi-san gimana?

Subaru: udah biarin aja, paling Kanata sama Nozomu cuma bercanda. (Bilang aja mau bareng lebih lama /digampar Subaru/)

Spectrume: betewe, ini ada _extra_ nya lho~~ selamat membaca~~ see you, tinggalkan jejak ya~~

* * *

 **EXTRA**

Ruangan latihan itu sekarang sunyi tanpa suara lagu untuk latihan, didalamnya ada beberapa cowok yang terlihat mengucilkan salah satunya.

"Kamu... Berani ya..." kata seseorang yang sedang mengancamnya

"Apa hubungannya!? Aku yang memutuskan untuk melakukannya! Kenapa aku harus menghentikannya!?" orang yang ditindas itu melawan.

"Tidak! Kamu tidak boleh!" kata sang penindas yang satunya.

"...maaf... Tapi aku tak akan menghentikannya..." ucap sang yang ditindas membela diri lagi.

"Gak! Kita gak mau cuma kamu yang pacaran, Asahi!" ucap Kanata yang kelihatannya paling benci sekarang dengan keadaan 'bahwa-salah-satu-temannya-yang-juga-idol-akan-punya-gebetan-a.k.a-pacar'

"Iya... Kamu berani... Membuat kita terlihat seperti si jones? Hah!?" kata Nozomu yang dingin tetapi membunuh membuat Asahi yang semakin takut dengan kedua temannya yang ternyata sangat sensitif dengan status asmara mereka.

' _Su- Subaru-kun..._.. _Tolong_... _Aku takut_...'

Semoga kamu selamat ya, Asahi!


	2. Chapter 2 : You Have Many Work, Yume!

' _tidak terasa, dua bulan sudah kita lewati dengan berbagai perasaan bahagia, kita tertawa dan sedih bersama. Kak Yume dan Kak Subaru sangat senang bersamamu walau hanya dua bulan, semoga kamu tetap sehat ya. Hati kita tetap bersatu meskipun terpisah jauh kok~~ :)_ '

-Nijino Yume dan Subaru Yuki

Surat mereka telah jadi, siap untuk diberikan kepada sang anak kecil.

"Kau menulis... Surat untuk 2 bulan kedepan?" tanya Subaru dibelakangnya. Matanya melihat pada selembar kertas yang hanya perlu dimasukan kedalam amlop lucu yang sudah Yume siapkan.

"...jangan lihat-lihat! teriak Yume menyembunyikan kertas surat itu dengan badannya, "sudah sana tidur! Besok kerja _**lagi**_ kan!?" teriak Yume menekankan kata _**lagi**_.

Ya... Ini adalah malam mereka yang kedua... Yang artinya, Masih 58 hari lagi.

* * *

 **We Dont Have A Child!**

 **Desclaimer : Bandai**

 **Pairing : Subaru x Yume**

 **Warning : Cerita Gaje, OOC, dan hal lain yang tidak bisa disebut satu-satu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~Happy And Enjoy While Reading~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : You Have Many Work, Yume!**

* * *

"Heeh... Lelahnya..." kata Yume kelelahan dan menaruh wajahnya di meja kantin. Teman-temannya juga paham betapa kelelahannya Yume hari ini.

Tadi pagi Yume terlambat datang kesekolah. Sudah dimarahi Tsubasa-senpai, ia juga dilirik sinis oleh teman-temannya yang juga admin sang Hime-senpai. Sama sepertinya.

Bahkan sekarang jam sekolah sudah selesai. Dsn dia masih disana, ya... Bagaimanapun, dia adalah admin spesial -menurut teman-temannya yang lain- yang otomatis membuatnya mendapatkan 'pekerjaan' yang lebih berat daripada yang lainnya.

Dan mereka tahu, yang paling melelahkan adalah Yume yang sekarang tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil yang kata Yume 'Untuk acara keseharian Yume Nijino di rumah'

Sebetulnya itu hanyalah akal-akalan Yume dan maksud sebetulnya hanya Yume juga Subaru dan Kepala sekolah yang tahu. Jauhnya rumah mereka tentu saja agar orang-orang tidak tahu mereka sedang menjaga sang keponakan kepala sekolah.

Singkatnya, sekarang mereka berada di rumah yang sama. Untuk merawat sang anak kecil itu. Dan tentu hal ini benar-benar membuat tulangnya rontok.

* _Rrrr_

Ponselnya yang membunyikan ' _Summer Tears Diary'_ itu berbunyi, yang ia setting hanya khusus untuk seseorang sekarang.

"Hm? Lagu ' _Summer Tears Diary_?' bukannya ringtonemu lagu _Start Lin-_ " ucap Ako yang langsung dipotong Yume.

"...ponselku bunyi, aku angkat dulu ya!" ucap Yume sembari berlari keluar kantin.

"Subaru-kun! Sudah kubilang! Jangan telepon saat aku disekolah!" ucap Yume begitu mengangkat teleponnya, dia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang penelepon.

" _makanya! Sudah kubilang pulang sekarang! Jangan marah kalo aku berangkat duluan dan naruh kuncinya dibawah karpet!"_ singkat, padat, dan langsung ditutup oleh orang disana.

Yume benar-benar menyesalinya sekarang, rasanya dia bisa mati kapan saja.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Mode : On**_

 _Yume POV_

Aku sangat ingin menolaknya. Tentu saja mengingat betapa sibuknya diriku. Apalagi jika harus merawat keponakan kepala sekolah!? Maaf saja, tapi kuharap kepala sekolah menarik ucapannya! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar tidak terjadi!

"A...anu...saya.." ARGH! Kenapa suaraku seperti ini!? Mati saja aku!

"..hm? Kau ingin menolaknya seperti makhluk disebelahmu Itu?" kata kepala sekolah yang membuat Yume merinding dengan sangat.

' _Udahlah, kayaknya sekarang mati udah gak jadi masalah_...' ucap dalam hati Yume yang mulai kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Ah... Maksudku... Te- tenang sana, pak kepala sekolah! Saya yakin kami senang merawatnya dua bulan!" ucap Yume yang benar-benar kehabisan akal -dan kewarasan- sekarang

Ditambah tatapan sinis Subaru membuat Yume merinding habis-habisan.

"...baiklah-baiklah... Terserah kau deh, aku ikut aja..." ucap Subaru akhirnya pasrah -atau mengubah pikirannya biar bisa berdua? /digampar Subaru/-

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan! Sekarang kalian akan tinggal di rumah ini!" Tunjuk kepala sekolah semangat -karena akhirnya dia bisa bekerja dengan tenang-

"Baiklah, kami akan menjaganya dengan baik." ucap Subaru tenang.

"Ah... Em... Pa- bapak! Siapa nama anak ini!?" tanya Yume menannya hal yang memang membayangkannya dari tadi saat perjalanan ke sini.

Pak kepala sekolah yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan mereka beberapa langkah memutar badannya dan berkata, "ah, aku lupa aku belum memberitahukan namanya pada kalian" "namanya Ichigo Hoshimiya." kata pak kepala sekolah yang langsung membalikan badannya meninggalkan mereka.

 _ **Flashback Mode : Off**_

 _Yume POV End_

* * *

'Haaah... Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dia benar-benar jutek setelah sampai sana. Untung dia menerima sistem bergantian kerja, dia bekerja dari sore sampai malam, dan aku pagi sampai siang.' ucap Yume dalam hati diikuti oleh helaan nafas oleh Yume sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Dia benar-benar kejam!" ujar Yume melihat ucapan Subaru yang benar-benar dia lakukan, ' _menaruh kunci dibawah karpet'_

"Ichigo~~" teriak Yume mencari sang keponakan kepala sekolah. Dan dijawab oleh manusia kecil didepan tv

"Ah! Aku dicini!" teriak sang anak kecil yang bernama Ichigo itu.

"Kamu sendirian aja?" kata Yume datang dan ikut duduk dan memangku Ichigo di kedua paha rampingnya.

"Hm-hm! Tadi kak Subalu bulu-bulu! Tapi aku kan kuat, terus kalo kuat bisa jadi cantik kayak idol di tv! Liat tuh!" kata Ichigo dengan mantap dan menunjuk ke tv yang menampilkan siaran ulang acara konser S4 yang sangat hebat di layar kaca.

Ichigo memang selalu mengatakan ingin menjadi idol, dan Yume sendiri ikut senang mendengarnya.

"Ichigo, kamu pasti bisa! Kamu kan kuat!" kata Yume sambil mengelus kepala pirang Ichigo.

 _Kruyuk..._

Tapi perut Yume menghancurkan suasana penuh kehangatan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hm... Apa ada yang bisa kumasak..." kata Yume membuka kulkas. -yang ternyata kosong-

Yume yang kecewa dengan kulkas yang kosong itu langsung melirik ke meja makan.

"Ah... Apa hanya hayalanku atau... Ada makanan...' ucap Yume tak sadar karena halusinasi (?)

Yume mendatangi meja makan dengan kotak bento diatasnya, dan dia membaca surat dibawahnya.

' _Kau terlambat pulang! Aku tak peduli, aku berangkat! Aku akan pulang larut, jadi jangan tunggu aku! Langsung tidur!'_

Yume sedikit terkejut melihat surat yang lebih mirik ambekan anak-anak itu, dan dia melihat pesan sampingan dibawahnya.

' _P.S : Aku sudah makan sama Ichigo tadi sore. Aku juga sudah pesankan nasi bento untukmu. Karena kulkas yang kosong, nanti aku akan bawakan bahan makanan untuk besok. Habis makan dan mandi, pastikan kamu sudah tidur!'_

Senyum Yume sedikit merekah melihat pesan itu, siapa sangka Subaru yang jutek itu ternyata pedulian?

"Ternyata dia peduli sama Ichigo ya..." senyum Yume menaruh kertas itu dalam tasnya dan memakan bento pemberian Subaru itu

'Aku akan menungunya. Semoga dia baik-baik saja. Dia pulangnya juga tidak akan terlalu malam kan?'

 **TBC (To Be Continued)**

 **Notes From Me:**

Heya, siapa yang liat ni chapter kedua dari ff yang gaje abis ini? Siapapun kalian, makasih banget ya~~~

Pertama, mau ngasih tau aja, judulnya diganti jadi 'We Dont Have A Child'! Kenapa? Soalnya pas diliat ternyata bukan bayi dan ternyata anak-anak /maafkan diriku yang tak sempurna ini/

Pokoknya makasih banget lah, yang udah baca, padahal ni ide gaje banget TuT

 ** _Tinggalkan jejak ya! Kutunggu! ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Focus On Your Work, Subaru!

_All In Subaru POV_

aku melihat sang 'gurita' itu menulis sesuatu dengan serius. Aku yang habis mandi saat itu, langsung mendatangi sang Yume Nijino untuk melihat apa yang ditulisnya.

"...kau.. Menulis surat untuk 2 bulan kedepan?" tanyaku heran melihat tulisan yang ia tulis, biasanya surat perpisahan itu ditulis beberapa hari sebelum Ichigo pergi. Tapi ini? Ini baru hari pertamaku disini dengannya.

"... WAH! JANGAN LIHAT!" ucapnya panik dan menyembunyikan surat itu dengan badannya.

"...bukannya kau yang mau ngerawat Ichigo?" tanyaku sedikit kesal mengingat hal 'itu'

"Sudah sana tidur! Besok kerja _**lagi**_ kan!?" teriak Yume menekankan kata _**lagi**_.

Hal yang kudapatkan sekarang adalah betapa menyebalkannya dia, tapi aku harus tahan sampai dua bulan bersamanya... Yang artinya, Masih 58 hari lagi.

* * *

 **We Dont Have A Child!**

 **Desclaimer : Bandai**

 **Pairing : Subaru x Yume [dan beberapa Pairing yang tidak as**

 **Warning : Cerita Gaje, OOC, dan hal lain yang tidak bisa disebut satu-satu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~Happy And Enjoy While Reading~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Focus On Your Work, Subaru!**

* * *

"... _Bersyukur Subaru! Jadwal pemotretan sorenya diganti jadi malam! Kamu bisa santai-santai dulu~~ enak banget kamu dapet libur dari kepala sekolah~~ jadinya berangkatnya bisa sore deh, "_ ucap suara disana yang terlihat senang dengan liburanku.

' _sana rawat ni anak kalo mau liburan! Enak kok, enak~~~ banget!'_ kataku dalam hati yang sangat sebal. Entah mengapa, anggotaku sangat iri dengan hal ini.

Toh, ketahuilah kalau ini memang hak-ku, sebelum hal ini terjadi pekerjaanku memang **_sangat_** berat. Bahkan aku sampai harus keluar negeri untuk konser.

Ini semua karena konser dengan S4 dua bulan lalu. Setelah itu tawaran pekerjaan sangat 'banjir' sampai kami berempat binggung apa yang harus kami pilih.

".. _.. Subaru-kun? Halo?"_ ucap Asahi yang sepertinya mengetahui aku sedang melamun walau di telepon.

"Ah! Maaf," kataku baru sadar dan melanjutkan, "...em... Soal ponselmu kemarin... Bagaimana?" tanyaku penasan.

"... _Ah! Iya! Kau sangat kejam Subaru-kun!"_ kata Asahi disana yang mulai ngambek, sudah dapat kutebak, " _Kau tahu tidak, Kanata-kun sama Nozomu-kun memarahiku... Aku dibully..."_ ucap Asahi dengan sesenggukan -bohongan-

"...oh... Maaf... Aku gak datang sebagai penyelamatmu di hari itu, " ucapku santai.

"... _ah... Kamu jahat! Cep-_ -" aku sempat binggung mendengar tiba-tiba suara Asahi terdengar putus sampai aku mendengar suara lagi, " _Subaru, kau istirahat saja dulu~ nanti malam pekerjaannya berat kan_ ~" aku tahu kalau ini suara Nozomu, "... _berikan ponselnya padaku... Ah! Iya Subaru-kun~~ serahkan saja_ _ **Asahi yang imut ini**_ _dengan kami~~"_ Aku sedikit merinding begitu mendengar suara Kanata. Aku takut bahwa sebentar lagi Asahi Kasumi sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenangan, apalagi saat dia menekankan nama Asahi.

Setelah sambungan telepon berakhir, aku berdoa lagi. Semoga kau selamat Asahi.

 _Tap Tap Tap_

"kak Subalu~~" ucap seseorang dibawahku. aku menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi dengannya.

"Ya? Kamu lapar, Ichigo?" ucapku sambil mengelus rambut pirangnya.

"Hm! Ayo makan~~~ dari tadi ngapain sih..." ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku dan aku hanya mengikutinya.

Saat aku melihat kulkas aku merasa bahwa diriku _sweetdrop._

"..Ichigo, kamu mau makanan apa?" aku menanyakan makanan yang bisa untuk pesan antar. Aku tahu anak ini makannya banyak, _RIP uang_.

"Serius!? Kakak mau pesan-antar!?" katanya ceria, aku semakin ketakutan dan tanpa sadar tanganku memegang dompetku. Aku harus meminta tagihan pada kepala sekolah setelah ini.

* * *

 **Bukan Subaru POV**

Disaat Yang Sama

"... _hatchi!"_ disaat itu juga, kepala sekolah merasa bahwa hidungnya gatal dan tanpa sadar tangannya memegang dompetnya yang ada di atas meja.

"...Apa yang terjadi... Aku merasa seseorang akan memalakku sebentar lagi..." ucap kepala sekolah kita merinding dan kembali berperilaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 **Kembali ke Subaru POV**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"... Hehe! Makasih ya! Kakak Subaruku yang baik~~" ucapnya senang memakan makanan diatas meja. Aku benar-benar harus minta ganti rugi ke kepala sekolah!

Hm? Kalian ingin tahu apa saja yang dia pesan sampai aku yang berlabel _super male idol_ ini merasa bokek sekejap? Baiklah akan kusebutkan.

 _strawberry parfait, strawberry shortcake, melon pan, takoyaki, taiyaki, waffle honey, ice cream, suki yaki, juga bento dan cokelat. Ah, dia juga kubelikan permen._

ah... Aku tahu cepat atau lambat, hal ini akan terjadi. Aku sampai tak tahu anak ini polos atau memang sangat ahli dalam hal memanfaatkan orang lain...

"Ah! Ini buat kak Subalu!" aku melihat Ichigo memberiku beberapa permen cokelat dan sukiyaki-nya

"Ah... Kakak gak apa-apa gak-"

 _Kruyuk~~_

Perut sialan.

"HAHAHAHA! Lalu apa yang ada di perut kakak?" katanya seakan menang dan aku kalah.

Aku memberikan senyuman pada Ichigo yang ada di seberang meja berbentuk segi empat itu, "baiklah-baiklah, aku akan makan."

* * *

Sekarang semua sudah selesai, Ichigo yang sudah selesai makan langsung duduk di depan tv. Aku yang baru kembali dari membuat cokelat panas -dari Ichigo tadi- segera melihat apa yang ditontonnya.

"Kakak! Itu kak Yume kan!?" teriaknya melihat televisi yang menampilkan acara live yang menampilkan Shiratori-san dan Yume

"Hm, iya itu kak Yume" kataku sembari duduk disebelahnya dan memberikannya cokelat panasku untuk dibagi.

"Whoa... Kak! Lihat!" ucapnya lagi saat melihat Yume dan Shiratori menampilkan _spesial appeal_.

"Kak Yume licah banget! Apa nama lagunya... _Start Line_?" katanya berbicara sendiri. Dan mulai berdiri dan mulai menarikan beberapa gerakan mudah di lagu itu.

"Kak! Gini kan?" katanya sambil tetap menarikan dengan gerakan khas anak kecil.

Aku mendatanginya dan menatap hangat sembari tanganku mengusap kepala pirangnya.

"Pasti bisa, kamu kan hebat." kataku dengan hangat dan diberikannya senyuman hangat juga.

Setelah coklat panasku habis dan aku ingin mencucinya, aku melihat kotak bento Yume yang belum disentuh pemiliknya karena belum pulang.

"..kemana dia, sudah jam 4... Kalau aku bekerja aku pasti sudah mar-" gumamku yang terpotong oleh ide dikepalaku yang membuatku langsung mengambil ponselku dan mencari nomornya.

" _Subaru-kun! Sudah kubilang! Jangan telepon aku di sekolah!"_ Ucapnya dengan marah seperti dugaanku.

makanya! Sudah kubilang pulang sekarang! Jangan marah kalo aku berangkat duluan dan naruh kuncinya dibawah karpet!" singkat, padat, dan langsung kututup.

Tidak mungkin juga kalau aku bilang 'aku takut kamu sakit karena gak makan' atau semacamnya. Tidak dan tidak akan pernah!

Aku juga hanya mengikutinya. Aku selalu merasa, entah mengapa aku tak dapat membiarkannya begitu saja.

Yasudahlah, semua sudah terjadi. Sekarang yang perlu kulakukan hanya melaksanakannya dengan baik.

Aku sekarang sudah menaruh kunci di bawah karpet. Mungkin baru aku yang tahu, tapi pintu belakang tidak pernah dikunci.

Saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari, aku langsung buru-buru menulis surat segera pergi sebelum aku berpelukan -Ichigo yang memintanya- dan berpamitan

Aku mendengar dia marah-marah aku mengunci pintunya dan menaruhnya dibawah karpet. Aku menahan tawa membayangkan wajahnya. Aku masih disini padahal.

Hm... Sudahlah, aku pergi saja sekarang. Dari pada aku kepergok dan mendengar ambekan gilanya.

Tapi, mungkin agak bertabrakan dengan yang ada di surat.

'Entah mengapa, aku berharap dia menungguku.'

Ah... Aku mikir apa sih... Kerja! Kamu harus mikirin kerja!

 **TBC (To Be Continued)**

 **Note From Me:**

 **Ok, siapa yang udah baca sampe Chapter ini!? Wha~~ makasih~~ ^^**

 **Disini latarnya masih sama, cuman ini diambil dari sudut Subaru. Aneh gak? ^^;**

 **Aku tetap menunggu reviewan kalian minna (^-^)/**


	4. Chapter 4 : Carnaval Days

_**Original POV**_

Satu minggu mereka telah bersama di rumah itu. Damai saja seperti biasa, ditambah sekarang sedang mereka sedang diberi libur untuk pelajaran materi minggu ini dari kepala sekolah secara eksklusif. Tentu bagi mereka yang pekerjaannya seperti gunung itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Rasanya mata mereka sekarang bergambar bintang-bintang dan memiliki banyak arsiran seperti gambar mata di komik lama.

Tapi mereka baru ingat, ternyata ada hal yang lebih merepotkan dari pada pekerjaan mereka. Yaitu adalah...

"Kak Yume~~~ kak Subalu~~~ kita pergi ke taman bermain hari ini, yuk~~~"

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka langsung membuang kata-kata 'bisa beristirahat sebentar' itu.

* * *

 _ **We Don't Have A Child**_

 ** _Desclaimer : Bandai_**

 ** _Warning_ : Kesalahan yang tidak bisa disebut satu-satu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Happy And Enjoy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Chapter 3 : Carnaval Days_**

* * *

Mereka sekarang berada di taman bermain bernama An*ol /plak/ maksudnya _Disney World Tokyo_. Mereka yang masih berada di depan gerbang besar bertuliskan ' ** _WELCOME_** ' itu mulai menelan ludah mereka sendiri, pertanda mereka sangat was-was dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Mereka melihat Ichigo yang mulai berlari dengan wajah gembira mulai mengibaskan tangannya. Pertanda dia sangat ingin masuk ke sana sekarang bersama mereka.

Bahagia, was-was, sedih, menyesal, dan beberapa perasaan itu menjadi satu saat melihat hal ini terjadi.

Mereka berdua mengingat kejadian saat mereka mengiyakan Ichigo.

* * *

 **[ _Flashback Mode : On_ ]**

"Subaru, kamu nanti mau mencuci piring atau masak?" Tanya Yume pada Subaru yang masih duduk anteng didepan televisi.

Tanpa aba-aba. Subaru langsung melangkah cepat ke kamar Ichigo dan berkata, "aku mau bangunin Ichigo!"

Dan dia melihat kamarnya kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda Ichigo disana.

"Subaru, bodohnya nambah ya? Baru inget Ichigo kalo bangun sendiri tiap pagi? Gak kayak kamu yang harus dibangunin tiap hari." Ucap Yume dengan nada meledek.

Merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak didepannya sendiri, dia langsung melakukan pembelaan, "maksudku aku pengen bersih-" ucap Subaru yang berniat beralasan membersihkan kamar Ichigo langsung kicep melihat kamar Ichigo yang udah beres bin rapih.

"Kalo itu aku yang beresin, gak kayak kamu yang kamar kayak kapal pecah sampe akhirnya aku yang beresin." Ucap Yume lagi dengan nada meledek dan ingin tertawa. Harga dirimu sudah hancur, Subaru Yuki.

"A-ah... Iya iya, aku akan cuci piring setelah mandi." Ucap Subaru kalah pada Yume di perdebatan hari ini. Dan Subaru langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Subaru masuk ke kamar mandi, Yume langsung menunjukkan pose senangnya didepan meja. Sangat bangga dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

"Kak Yume?" Ucap Ichigo yang sebetulnya hanya pura-pura menonton televisi -sehabis Subaru menonton- untuk menonton drama pagi -pertengkaran kecil mereka yang nyaris setiap hari-

"O-ohohoho~~~" tawa Yume setelah kepergok ketahuan gila oleh Ichigo.

"Kakak, masakannya..." Kata Ichigo mengingatkan kalau masakannya masih diatas kompor menyala.

Subaru yang sudah keluar kamar mandi hanya _sweetdrop_ melihat Yume yang masak ugal-ugalan seperti sedang kebakaran.

* * *

Setelah makanan mereka -akhirnya- jadi mereka makan di meja makan bersama.

Dan saat itulah...

"Oh ya, kak Yume~~~ Kak Subalu~~~ kita pergi ke taman bermain hari ini, yuk~~~"

Semua perasaan senang, santai dan gembira mereka hilang.

"Yume, kau... Kenapa mengiyakan sih!? Kita kan seharusnya santai-santai dirumah! Kenapa harus nemenin!?" Kata Subaru yang melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memarahi Yume.

"...Pernah nyoba mati gak? Kalo belum, mau coba sekarang, Subaru?" Ucap Yume dengan _deathglare_ yang bikin merinding. "Udah, kita turutin aja. Jangan lupa _hoodie_ -nya dipake yang bener biar wajah _super idol_ mu yang ganteng itu gak ketauan didepan orang banyak." Ucap Yume jutek sembari mendatangi Ichigo.

Dan soal Subaru yang harus memakai _hoodie-_ nya itu memang benar faktanya. Kalau tidak, bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan Subaru yang pulang ke asrama M4 dengan berantakan, dan beberapa postingan alay fans-nya yang bilang...

" _ **OMG! Habis nge-date sama Subaru-kyun tersayang~~~~"**_

Yup, tepat seperti itu. Setelah itu, dia selalu menutup wajahnya di muka umum kecuali itu tuntutan pekerjaan. Fobia fans ternyata benar adanya.

* * *

 ** _Subaru POV_**

'heeeh, cepetan dong... Aku ketakutan disini...' ucapku mulai was-was melihat kerumunan orang banyak. Traumaku sepertinya mulai kambuh.

"Subaru~~~ kita ke _game center_ yuk!" Ucap Yume dari jauh, aku yang merasa terpanggil mendatangi mereka.

Sial, saking takutnya aku aku sampai tak berani berjalan.

"Heeeh, dasar lembek. Sini." Ucap Yume mendatangiku.

Dan dia memegang tanganku, ah, maksudnya menarik tanganku.

Setelah sampai di tempat game itu, aku hanya duduk melihat mereka bermain ceria di sana.

Tak buruk juga ternyata.

* * *

 _ **Yume POV**_

sekarang kami sedang berada di depan mesin _game dance_ bernama _Da*z Ba*e._

Ow... Mesin game yang menarik. Ditambah mereka sedang mengadakan lomba kecil-kecilan khusus hari ini.

"Ayo kakak-kakak! Adik-adik! Mari main di sini! Kami sedang mengadakan lomba menari untuk lagu _Episode Solo_ dari S4! Jika kalian menang kalian akan dapat ' **Kesempatan Jalan-jalan Dengan Salah Satu Member S4 Untuk 2 Hari Di _Weekend_ Minggu Depan** **! Ayo Segera Main!** " Ucap pegawai disana menawarkan untuk bermain, **dan tentunya dia menawarkan hadiah yang sangat menarik itu!**

Aku menunduk menyamakan tinggi dengan Ichigo. "Ichigo~ kamu bilang kamu mau liat kak Yume latihan idol kan?" Kataku dengan nada ramah.

"Oh, kak Yume mau!? Tunjukkin! Tunjukkin!" Ucapnya dengan semangat seperti dugaanku.

"Yaudah, kakak mau nunjukin latihan idol kakak. Tapi kamu jangan kemana-mana ya~~" ucapku dengan nada halus. Dan setelah mendapat anggukan Ichigo aku segera mendaftar lomba itu.

Hadiah jalan-jalan sama S4! _I'm coming!_

* * *

 **Subaru POV Lagi**

Saat aku masih sibuk dengan ponselku, aku melihat ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi.

 _*Rrrr_

"Siapa sih, yang menganggu liburanku lagi..." Ucapku kesal dan melihat bahwa itu dari Nozomu.

"Ya? Apaan, Nozomu?" Tanyaku langsung _to the point_ karena aku gak suka basa-basi /eaaaaa/

"Oh ya, cuma mau ngingetin nanti bakalan ada banyak _shift_ pekerjaan buat kau doang, Subaru! Sabar ya!" Ucap Nozomu dengan kalimat yang prihatin tapi dengan nada santai.

"...Apa? Maaf, gak denger. Rame!" Ucapku berpura-pura budeg mendadak.

"Emang sih, kedengarannya rame. Tapi gak mungkin, ah! Kau kan fobia fans!" Ucap Nozomu masih gak percaya.

"Yeeeh, ni manusia kagak percaya... Suwer deh! Beneran! Liat aja aku di A*col!" Ucapku agak gondok sama temenku yang gak percaya satu ini.

"Sip dah! Otw An*ol nih! Awas ya kalo gak ada!" Kata Nozomu yang membuatku naik pitam. Udah tau kita di Tokyo malah mau ke A*col. Harga pesawat mahal mas.

"Kamu naik pesawat ke An*ol, aku doain pesawatnya meledak sebelum berangkat." Ucapku sebelum aku menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan gondok. Gara-gara temenku yang ternyata habis salah minum oli yang dia pikir Aq*a gara-gara ditaruhnya di botol Aq*a.

Saat aku melihat ke game center itu lagi, aku melihat sudah tidak ada Yume disana. Mungkin mereka pergi ke dalam?

Aku segera menelepon Yume, kuharap dia mau kuajak pulang. Aku ingin tidur sekarang...

"ya? Subaru-kun?" katanya dari sana.

"Yume, ayo kita pulang. Aku ngantuk." Ucapku meminta pulang pada Yume.

"Yaudah, sana pulang. Ajak...Mampus, **SUBARU-KUN**." Ucapnya yang tiba-tiba membuat telingaku sakit dalam sekejap. Apa lagi!?

"I-Ichigo gak ada, Subaru! **GAK ADA** **!.** "atanya yang terdengar panik berhasil membuatku ikut panik.

"Ya-yaudah! Aku cari dulu" ucapku langsung menutup sambungan telepon dan langsung berlari.

Mampus! Sampe gak ketemu, mati aja di tangan kepala sekolah!

* * *

 _ **Yume POV**_

 **Disaat Yang Sama**

duh... Yume, kau bego! Kenapa Ichigo bisa hilang!?

Sebaiknya aku segera per-

"Sekarang kita akan memilih juara! Jika pemenangnya tidak hadir, maka hadiah akan diberi pada orang lain! Jadi untuk yang telah berpartisipasi, diharapkan tetap disini! Siapa tahu, anda yang menang!" Ucap sang penggelar acara.

Nanti saja deh, paling nanti Ichigo juga ketemu kan?

 **Yume POV End**

* * *

 ** _Kembali Ke Subaru POV_**

"Sial! Ichigo! Kamu dimana!?" Ucapku berlari di tengah kerumunan orang. Aku berlari sambil memegang _hoodie_ -ku agar tidak terbuka saat aku berlari.

Ah! Apa jangan-jangan...

Yume tidak ada disini, Ichigo memang sedang hilang.

Jangan-jangan, yang sebetulnya kesesat itu... **AKU SENDIRI!?**

Yume! Kau dimana!? Aku gak tau balik ke sana jalannya kemana!

* * *

 _ **Yume POV**_

 **Disaat Yang Sama**

badanku bergetar hebat, aku seakan tak percaya aku harus melakukannya.

Ini... Hari yang paling membahagiakan di hidupku! Sekarang jalan-jalan dengan Hime-senpai bukan impian!

"Selamat kepada anda! Anda mendapatkan hadiah jalan-jalan dengan S4! Tarian anda di lagu itu juga sangat Indah, apa jangan-jangan anda adalah seorang idol!?" Ucap sang penyelenggara menyelamatiku.

"Ah! Iya juga! Kakak itu seperti Yume Nijino!" Ucap salah satu peserta ikut memberi tahu jati diriku yang asli.

"Ah... Aku memang fans-nya Yume Nijino! Makanya aku mengikutinya! Dan namaku itu Yumeko Shibuki!" Ucapku dengan alasan yang memang kusiapkan. Untunglah aku menguncir model buntut kuda di rambutku.

"Kalau begitu, kami minta tanda tanganmu! Siapa tahu kau akan jadi idol terkenal dengan tarian selihai itu! Kau punya aura idol yang indah!" Ucap beberapa orang lain juga mulai melihatku sebagai Yume dan mulai meminta tanda tanganku.

Yasudahlah, toh, tak ada yang harus kulakukan setelah ini kan?

* * *

 _ **Subaru POV**_

"...SIALAN!" Ucapku yang sudah muak. Aku sekarang menjadi fobia tempat ramai sekarang.

Aku yang kesal tanpa sadar menyenggol lengan seseorang. Dan orang itu langsung memasang gas.

"Apa-apaan sih!? Jalan itu pake..." Ucapnya yang awalnya sangat nge-gas itu tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara dan terkesima denganku.

A-aku yang baru teringat akan sesuatu segera mengetahui sesuatu dan segera memegang sekitar kepalaku apakah aku masih memakai...

" **Eh, Itu kayak si _leader_ di M4 itu kan?"**

" **Eh!? _super male idol_ Itu kan!?"**

 **"ya ampun! Dia pasti kesini mau ngajak aku kencan!"**

 **"Subaru-kyun! _Daisuki~~~"_**

 **"Subaru-kyun! Foto bareng yuk!"**

 **"KYAAAA! DEMI APAPUN! SUAMI DATENG KESINI!"**

 **"NIKAHIN AKU MAS! JADI ISTRI KEBERAPA JUGA GAK MASALAH!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...MATI!**

Udah, Subaru! Kayak gini mending...

Aku langsung nge-sprint menghindari mereka yang mulai menggila melihatku. Fans kelas kakap memang sangat mengerikan!

Yume, Nozomu, Kanata, Asahi, atau Ichigo juga boleh...

 **TOLONG!**

* * *

 _ **Someone**_ **POV**

Aku baru saja sampai didepan taman bermain itu, dan aku melihat ada anak kecil yang sedang mengambil balon helium sendirian. Dan aku mendatanginya.

"Hai, ap-"

"Kakak mau apa!?" Katanya yang sangat berhati-hati untuk seumurnya. Anak ini tumbuh dengan pintar.

"He- hei... Aku hanya bertanya, apa kau sendirian? Kemana orang tuamu?" Tanyaku untuk membuat suasana lebih nyaman.

"...Aku sama kakak-kakakku tahu! Aku gak sendirian! Gak kayak kakak yang sendirian doang!" Ucapnya yang tentu membuatku sangat terkejut dengan kata-katanya yang dewasa, ditambah dengan ucapannya yang sangat sakit di bagian terakhir...

"Hm... Jadi gak masalah kan kalo kakak temenin kamu ketemu Kakak-kakakmu lagi?" Tanyaku dengan senyum ramah kebanggaanku.

"Hm... Yasudah! Anterin aku balik ke Ti*e Z*ne disana, ya~~"ucapnya yang langsung memintaku ke tempat itu. Ternyata anak-anak tetap anak-anak, ya.

Aku menggenggam tangan kecilnya itu. Tapi mungkin karena aku terlalu tinggi aku harus sedikit membungkuk untuk memegang tangannya.

"Kakak, kalo sulit menggenggam tanganku. Kakak gendong aku saja!" Katanya yang membuatku kembali tersenyum ramah dan menggendongnya.

Entah mengapa, aku merasa. Anak ini berhubungan dengan Subaru juga Yume-chan.

* * *

 _ **Yume POV**_

Sekarang aku sudah keluar dari ' _game center_ pemberi keberuntungan' itu, sekarang... **AKU HARUS MENEMUKAN ICHIGO!**

Ichigo! Sekarang kamu dimana!? Aku akan menemukanmu! Tunggu!

Sial, kerumunan orang banyak memang sangat melelahkan. Aku juga tidak tahu dimana Subaru!

"Subaru! Ichigo!" Teriakku di antara kerumunan orang sekarang. Tentunya dengan hasil yang sangat nihil berhasil di kondisi seperti ini.

Dan saat itu aku melihat...

Ichigo... Digendong sama orang yang tidak kukenal.

Orang yang sangat tertutup, dia memakai kacamata hitam dan topi di cuaca yang sejuk ini.

Berarti... Berarti...

Aku segera berlari kearahnya, dan...

" **MAMPUS KAU! DASAR PENCULIK ANAK KECIL!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DUAK!**_

Aku berhasil menendangnya dengan kakiku, pelatihan menjaga diri dari _stalker_ gila ternyata berguna!

"A-a... Sakit..."

...Tunggu...

"Kak Yume! Kak Nozomi gak jahat!" Ucap Ichigo mendekatiku dengan ambekannya.

I-itu kan...

"Haha... Yume-chan, ternyata tendanganmu luar biasa"

Mustahil, mustahil, **mustahil!** Demi histeria di A*col! (?)

"Akumintamaafakumintamaafakumintamaaf!" Ucapku Tampa jeda, "aku minta maaf! Nozomu-kun!"

* * *

"Aku minta maaf, Nozomu-kun! Ada yang terluka atau sakit!? Atau... Jangan-jangan ada yang patah!?" Ucapku panik dan meminta maaf didepannya.

"A-Anu... Gak masalah kok, Yume-chan," ucap Nozomu-kun dengan nada bicaranya yang selalu lembut itu. Ah... Aku semakin merasa bersalah...

"Serius, gak apa-apa!?"

"Gak apa-apa..."

"Hm... Apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau begitu!? Traktir!? Atau hadiah jalan-jalan dengan S4!?" Ucapku masih dengan nada bersalah, aku bahkan tak masalah memberinya kesempatan jalan-jalan dengan S4 itu!

"Hm... Aku boleh bertanya?" Ucapnya menanyakan.

"Apapun! Jika itu membuatmu memaafkanmu!"

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu..." Ucapnya sambil berpose berpikir, "apa kau menjaga Ichigo dengan Subaru-kun? Dan tidak tinggal di asrama lagi?"

Aku hanya terdiam, tubuhku kaku saat ia menanyakan.

Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat orang-orang akan tahu tentang aku, Subaru, juga Ichigo.

 **TBC (To Be Continued)**

 **Note From Me :**

 **Heya! Kembali lagi! Maaf agak lama, kali ini chapternya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, jadi selamat menikmati!**

 **Untuk review, makasih untuk 'Elza Forte' dan tentunya 'Koniko Ninov' yang tidak pernah berhenti absen mereview~~~**

 **Ditambah, ada Extra lagi~~ semoga kalian suka~~**

 ** _See You On Next Chapter~~_**

* * *

 ** _EXTRA_**

 ** _Nozomu POV_**

hm... Hari ini membosankan, tidak ada Subaru rasanya bosan.

Jadwal pelajaran baru ada sore, pekerjaan malam.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

" **DEMI APA!?"** Teriak Asahi terkejut melihat ponselnya sendiri.

"Hoi! Berisik!" Marah Kanata dari lantai atas.

"Kanata, jangan marah. Apa, Asahi?" Ucapku mencoba menenangkan dan bertanya pada Asahi.

"Hei! Lihat!" Ucap Asahi memberikan ponselnya dan aku mengecek sosial medianya.

.

 _From Subaru-sama_

 _ **'Lagi Di A*col! (Bukan, Di Disneyland Tokyo)'**_

 _30 minutes ago_

 _._

 _..._ dia bukannya fobia fans!? Tapi... Pftt...

"Ah dia _bersama Yumeno S4!_ enaknya bisa kencan dengan Yume kesana... Aku juga mau deng-" ucap Nozomu-kun yang terpotong oleh ucapan Kanata.

"Asahi, jangan mengataiku!" Ucapnya menarik baju Asahi ke ruang latihan.

Aku hanya diam melihat foto gerbang dengan _hastag_ bersama Yume.

Aku...

Aku memegang ponselku dan meneleponnya, semoga saja dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo? Aku hanya ingin bilang _shift_ pekerjaanmu banyak!"

Aku, akan menghancurkan kencan mereka!

 ** _EXTRA END_**


	5. Chapter 5 : Carnaval Days (Part 2)

**Subaru POV**

"Hah!? Mustahil! Dia gak ada di _Game Center_?!" Ucapku terkejut setelah aku mencoba mencari Yume di Game center itu.

Dan kalian bisa tebak. Dia tidak ada disini.

Ukh... Aku merasa hopeless mencari Yume, mungkin aku akan berjalan-jalan sedikit.

Aku juga sudah telah lelah mencari Ichigo. Soal fans juga, itu adalah hal yang sangat melelahkan. Yaitu aku harus menunggu fans berhenti mencari ku, dan tentunya itu tidak mudah.

"Ah, anu..."

Puja kerang ajaib! Fans lagi!?

"KAU! BI-" Ucapku tertahan setelah aku melihat wajah perempuan itu. Tentu aku tahu siapa dia.

"Ah! Yuki-san!?"

 _ **We Don't Have a Child!**_

 _ **Desclaimer : Bandai**_

 _ **Pairing :**_ **Nijino Yume x Yuki Subaru [yang lain otw]**

 **Warning : karena ceritanya gaje bin abal, jika sudah terkena pusing atau meriang. Segera ke apotik untuk membeli obat.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Yume POV**

...

Aku sekarang berada di sebuah kafe di taman bermain itu. Tentunya bersama Nozomu-kun dan Ichigo...

Tapi kenapa aku merasa canggung begini?

Kakiku seakan tidak mau diam menghentak kecil. Entah ke lantai atau kaki meja, yang di sisiku tentu saja

...Apa yang aku khawatirkan?

Aku sudah menjelaskan soal Ichigo tadi. semua. Harusnya tidak ada lagi. Tapi kenapa... Aku gelisah?

"Yu... Yume-chan?"

"Eh!? Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikanmu, Nozomu-kun!" Ucapku terkejut karena sadar ia memanggilku dari tadi, ukh... Bodoh!

"Ahahaha, tenang... Aku memperhatikanmu kok" Balasnya dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

"Lagi pula..." Ucapnya menyambung kalimatnya dan mulai berbicara lagi, "menurutku kau hebat. Kau dapat meluangkan waktu untuk bekerja dan merawat Ichigo. Kak Yume hebat kan, Ichigo?"

"Iya! Aku sayang kak Yume!"

Apakah wajahku memerah sekarang? Jika kalian menjawab iya, aku setuju dengan kalian.

Kenapa? Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tersipu mendengar seorang Nozomu-kun, salah satu member M4 yang sering dikatakan kalem, ramah, juga berkepala dingin tidak seperti di-

Ketika aku berpikir tentang M4, aku langsung mengingatnya. Ya ampun!

"SUBARU-KUN!" Seruku secara tiba-tiba. Dapat kulihat ekspresi Nozomu-kun yang terkejut.

"Ma- maafkan aku, Nozomu-kun. Apa kau bisa menjaga Ichigo sebentar? Aku... "

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjaga disini. Kau mau tasmu juga sekalian kujaga?" Tawarnya masih dengan senyum ramah itu. Tentu aku tidak dapat mengatakan tidak. Nozomu-kun tahu kesulitanku.

"Aku pergi sebentar! Kutitipkan padamu sebentar!" Ucapku berteriak dan berlari mencari Subaru-kun. Aku harus cepat...

..

 **Nozomu POV**

Aku melihat Yume pergi dan menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang. Aku masih duduk di kafe itu dengan Ichigo.

Aku paham soal Ichigo. Dia adalah keponakan kepala sekolah yang dititipkan pada Yume juga Subaru.

Yume itu selalu memaksakan dirinya, tentu juga soal kehidupannya sebagai admin Shiratori-san. Sudah seberat itu, dan dia harus menjaganya berjalan-jalan?

Subaru juga, ia lebih sering pulang dini hari. Tidak pernah ingin dapat shift pekerjaan di pagi hari. Kupikir dia ingin menjalani hidup nocturnal. Tapi ternyata aku salah.

Kulihat Ichigo sudah memakan es krimnya sampai habis. Dan mulai mencoba mengambil bagian Yume.

Dan bukan itu saja, aku juga tau apa yang membuat semuanya semakin berat bagi Subaru.

"Kakak Nozomu! Nanti aku mau yang lasa stlawbelly lagi ya!" Ucap anak kecil di depanku ini dengan senyuman pamungkasnya.

Ichigo... Kamu makan banyak sekali... Apa kau tidak pernah terpikir tentang dompet kakak kakak yang menjagamu?

..

 **Yume POV**

"Subaru! Duh... Dimana dia?" Ucapku khawatir padanya.

Ini memang salahku. Andaikan aku gak meninggalkan Ichigo sendirian, pasti Subaru-kun dan aku tidak akan terpisah.

"Wuah!"

Eh? Suara itu...

"Fufu, kau ini.. makannya jangan terburu-buru begitu.. jadinya berantakan kan?"

...Dan samar-samar aku mendengar suara perempuan... Ah...

Aku yang tersadar menundukkan wajahku seolah sedang ketakutan, segera mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat dan memastikan pendengaranku.

Dan saat itu..

Aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit.

"Wuah! Shiratori-san, kau tidak perlu memakai sapu tanganmu untuk membersihkannya!"

"Tidak apa-apa.. sebelum lengket,"

Ah... Ternyata sia-sia aku mencarinya ya...

Aku segera membalikan badanku untuk kembali pada Ichigo dan Nozomu-kun.

Subaru.. kau punya Hime-senpai yang bersamamu, kan?

..

 **Nozomu POV**

Aku yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselku segera menyadari keberadaannya.

"Oh, Yume-"

Kupikir, dia akan kembali dengan senyum cerianya seperti biasa karena sudah bertemu dengannya.

"Yume-chan? Ada apa?" Ucapku yang khawatir, dan mendatanginya perlahan.

Air wajahnya sangat lesu, matanya sangat redup. Rasanya seperti bukan dia yang pergi beberapa waktu lalu.

"Nozomu-kun.." ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Sembari menaruh wajahnya pada dadaku. Dan aku merasa ada cairan hangat membasahi bajuku.

Ya, dia menangis. Sangat deras.

Aku tak tahu ada apa, tapi aku harus mencoba menenangkannya.

"Yume-chan, tenanglah," ucapku pelan sembari mencoba memeluknya. "Yume-chan.."

Aku tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Yang kuingat adalah aku mengantar pulang dia dengan Ichigo. Dan dia masih mencoba tersenyum setelah menangis.

Dan tentunya, hal itu membuatku penasaran.

 **Yume POV**

Kusadari diriku berada dalam kamar, tepatnya diatas kasurku. Aku merasa kelelahan karena menangis. Dan aku segera berdiri untuk melihat pantulan wajahku dalam cermin.

Saat aku melihat cermin, saat itu juga aku merasa cairan hangat itu membasahi pipiku lagi. Kucoba usap dan hapus, tapi malah berhasil sebaliknya.

"Subaru bodoh... Subaru..." Aku mengumamkan namanya disela isakan, rasanya sangat sesak. Walaupun aku juga tak terlalu mengerti kenapa, kepalaku terasa penuh.

Hari yang kupikir akan menyenangkan, malah membuatku seperti ini.

 _TBC (To Be Continued)_

Spectrume note :

Heya heya! Ada yang nungguin gak? /Digampar

Maaf lama banget apdetnya lagi sheebook dan lagi coretmalesngetikcoret

Tapi diusahakan langsung ngebut buat dua chapter coretnulissebelumilangmoodcoret

 _Plus,_ ada _ekstra_ nya lagi buat chapter ini. _See you next chapter!_

 _ **Extra End**_

Subaru POV

"Kau menemukannya?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya."

Aku sedang mencari Yume bersama Shiratori-san. Dengan mengitari taman bermain.

Aku bertemu Shiratori-san saat sedang bersembunyi dari fans. Dia sedang senggang jadi kuajak saja untuk mencari Yume. Berdua lebih baik dari pada sendiri kan?

"Yuki-san, kita istirahat sebentar bagaimana?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Kau lelah? baiklah, ayo." Ucapku sambil mencoba mencari tempat duduk dan toko makanan untuk beristirahat.

Setelah makan, kami membeli crepe sembari berjalan dan sedikit bercanda.

Saat sedang memakannya, aku merasa ada krim crepe yang menempel di pipiku.

"Wuah!" Ucapku saat menyadari krim lengket itu menempel di pipiku.

"Fufu, kau ini.. makannya jangan terburu-buru begitu.. jadinya berantakan kan?" Ucapnya sambil mengambil sapu tangan dari tas kecilnya.

"Wuah! Shiratori-san, kau tidak perlu memakai sapu tanganmu untuk membersihkannya!" Ucapku mencoba menahannya saat dia mencoba membersihkan pipiku dengan sapu tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa.. sebelum lengket,"

Aku membiarkannya membersihkan pipiku. Dan tentunya wajahku sedikit memerah karena wajahnya yang dekat.

"Subaru.."

Deg!

Secara reflek aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihatnya secara jelas.

"Yu...me?" Gumamku saat mencoba memastikannya firasatku.

Aku merasa, aku melihat Yume.

"Yuki-san?" Ucapnya menanyakanku karena sikapku barusan.

"Ah... Maaf...Aku barusan seperti melihat Yume."

"Ah... Kalau begitu mari kita temukan dia! Kau mencarinya kan?" Ucapnya masih dengan senyum manisnya seperti biasa.

"Ya... Aku mencarinya..." Gumamku selagi berjalan dengannya kembali untuk menemukannya.

Saat aku kembali berjalan, aku merasakan rasa sesak didalam hatiku.

Semoga bukan pertanda buruk.

 ** _Extra End_**


End file.
